Muchacho, convertite en leyenda
by Rei Langley Katsuragi
Summary: Shinji descubre una nueva canción en su SDAT que lo hace reflexionar


Shinji se acostó en su cama, como siempre. Agarró su walkman SDAT, pero, en vez de escuchar una y otra vez los tracks 25 y 26, decidió escuchar los primeros. Para su sorpresa, escuchó algo nuevo para él. Era una canción que nunca antes había escuchado, y lo que decía la canción lo dejó pensando. La canción decía así:  
  
Como un ángel cruel Muchacho, convertite en leyenda  
  
Ahora un viento azul Golpea la puerta de tu corazón Vos sólo me mirás a mi Y sonreís  
  
Alguien para acariciar suavemente Es lo que buscás como en estado de trance Aún no conoce tu destino Ni siquiera tu dolorosa mirada  
  
Pero un día vas a notar Que en tu espalda Buscando un futuro lejano Hay un par de alas  
  
Tésis de un ángel cruel Saltarás lejos a través de la ventana Si por un instante de tibio dolor Traicionás a tus recuerdos Abrazá este cielo y brillarás Muchacho, convertite en leyenda  
  
Siempre durmiendo En la cuna de mi amor Sólo cuando sos llamado por el emisario de los sueños Llega la mañana La palidez de tu nuca Es bañada por la luz de la mañana Deteniendo el tiempo en el mundo Me gustaría atraparla  
  
Y si nuestro encuentro Tuviera algún sentido Sé que es una biblia Para conocer la libertad  
  
Tésis de un ángel cruel La tristeza comienza La forma de la vida que abraces Cuando despiertes de ese sueño Irradiá más brillo que nadie Muchacho, convertite en leyenda  
  
Mientras la gente agita su amor Se crea la historia Aunque no puedo convertirme en una diosa de ese tipo Yo viviré  
  
Tésis de un ángel cruel Saltarás lejos a través de la ventana Si por un instante de tibio dolor Traicionás a tus recuerdos Abrazá este cielo y brillarás Muchacho, convertite en leyenda  
  
¿Qué hará esa canción en su SDAT? Suya no era. Qué rara canción. La verdad es que lo había dejado pensando.  
  
Alguien para acariciar suavemente/ es lo que buscás como en estado de trance.  
  
Eso era lo que él estaba haciendo, buscaba que la gente lo quiera haciendo lo que la gente quiera que haga.  
  
Pero algún día vas a nota/ que en tu espalda/ buscando un futuro lejano/ hay un par de alas.  
  
Algún día iba a poder hacer las cosas por sí mismo, e iba a buscar un futuro para él solo.  
  
Si por un instante de tibio dolor/ traicionás a tus recuerdos/ abrazá este cielo y brillarás/ muchacho, convertite en leyenda.  
  
Si en un momento lo están hiriendo, y hace cosas en contra de sí mismo, debe recordar quién es, y así se hará querer.  
  
Y si nuestro encuentro/ tuviera algún sentido/ sé que es una biblia/ para conocer la libertad.  
  
Eso significaba que el acercarse a algún ser querido era para mejorar, y para ser querido.  
  
Aunque no pueda convertirme en una diosa de ese tipo/ yo viviré.  
  
Aunque él no puede ser la mejor persona del mundo, él vivirá, y existirá, y será alguien. Será Shinji Ikari.  
  
Esta canción lo había hecho reflexionar como nunca antes. Comprendió el porqué de sí mismo. ¿Cómo una canción podía hacer tal cosa? Él sólo escuchaba la música cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer, y casi nunca le prestaba atención a la letra. La persona que le había puesto esta canción, era un amigo de verdad, y se merecía un abrazo.  
  
Fue al colegio como de costumbre, al día siguiente. Estaba de un buen humor raro en él. Habló de que había escuchado una canción hermosísima, pero nadie sabía cuál era. Volvió del colegio muy decepcionado, por no haber descubierto a su amigo. De repente, alguien lo llamó.  
  
"Ikari"  
  
"¿Sí?" preguntó, dándose vuelta. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio a Rei.  
  
"Te quería preguntar si escuchaste la canción"  
  
Así que había sido Ayanami la de la canción. ¿Se animaría a abrazarla? No, tampoco para tanto.  
  
"Sí.me encantó. Era como si me estuvieran hablando a mí, porque era todo lo que me pasaba"  
  
"Me alegro" dijo (aunque no lo parecía). Cuando se estaba yendo, Shinji no pudo aguantarse, y la llamó  
  
"Rei!" dijo  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
Shinji la miró sonrió, y la abrazó.  
  
"Abraza el cielo y brillarás" dijo Shinji, recordando la canción  
  
"Muchacho, convertite en leyenda" terminó Rei, sonriendo  
  
N/A: ¿Y? ¿Les gustó? A mí personalmente me encantó. Fue muy linda la parte en que él reflexionaba. Elegí esta canción y no otras que también son muy lindas, porque esta particularmente me encantó, (y como yo sé japonés) y la primera vez que la escuché me emocionó mucho. Espero que la hayan disfrutado. ¡R/R o mándenme en email a: rei_langely_katsuragi@latinmail.com Arigato & Sayounara. 


End file.
